This invention relates generally to the navigation of a moving vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a method and system for providing vehicle instructions to a non-navigable point of interest.
Electronic Navigation Systems continue to provide tremendous value in everyday applications. Widespread commercial use has increased the need for designing systems that are both reliable and reasonably priced.
Electronic Navigation Systems contain digital map databases that contain various points of interest. Navigation to these points of interest is accomplished by the connecting and matching of road segments. Often, some of the road segments change or the points of interest become obsolete and as a result may be identified by the navigation system as xe2x80x9cnon-navigablexe2x80x9d points.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a method for identifying a navigable location within a reasonable proximity of a non-navigable point of interest to provide more effective navigation instructions to a moving vehicle that overcomes the above.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for generating navigation instructions for a vehicle.
A destination point is established through user intervention (e.g., onboard system keypad entry) or an automated input.
A proximity perimeter with radius (R) of a destination point and a bearing between a destination point and a current location point of the vehicle is determined.
A distance between each termination point and the destination point is determined and a termination point within the destination point perimeter, with the shortest distance to the destination point is also determined.
A termination point within the destination point perimeter that is closest to the destination point is selected as the vehicle path end point.
Another aspect of the system provides a computer usable medium including a program for generating navigation instructions for a vehicle, comprising:
The program may include computer readable program code that establishes a destination point through user intervention (e.g., onboard system keypad entry) or an automated input.
The program may also include computer readable program code that determines a proximity perimeter with radius (R) of a destination point and a bearing between a destination point and a current location point of the vehicle.
The program may also include computer readable program code that determines a distance between each termination point and the destination point and determines a termination point within the destination point perimeter, with the shortest distance to the destination point.
The program may include computer readable program code that selects a termination point within the destination point perimeter that is closest to the destination point as the vehicle path end point.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for generating navigation instructions for a vehicle, comprising:
The system may include means for establishing a destination point through user intervention (e.g., onboard system keypad entry) or an automated input and means for determining a proximity perimeter with radius (R) of a destination point and a bearing between a destination point and a current location point of the vehicle.
The system may also include means for determining a distance between each termination point and the destination point and means for determining a termination point within the destination point perimeter, with the shortest distance to the destination point.
The system may also include means for determining a termination point within the destination point perimeter, with the shortest distance to the destination point and means for selecting a termination point within the destination point perimeter that is closest to the destination point as the vehicle path end point.